Forever
by StellarMind
Summary: What will you do when you're broken-hearted?


**I wrote this one-shot 'coz I can't sleep.**

**"DISCLAIMER : I DUN OWN NARUTO"**

**"Forever"**

It was a bright, sunny day in Konoha and Naruto was on top of the Hokage's Mountain.

"This feels really good! The air is fresh, and the sun is so bright. It makes you forget all your problems. Hmm, now what to do? Oh, I know."

He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"I hope she'll read this. Now, where to start?"

_-Flashback 1-_

_"Sakura-chan, please go out with me. Please give me a chance to show to you that I truly love you."_

_Sakura was shocked; Naruto just said it out of the blue. But nevertheless, she answered. "Okay, but promise me one thing. When Sasuke comes back, we're done."_

_At that point on, Naruto was very happy, regardless of the condition. "Yes, I promise."_

_-End-_

"Hehe, that was the happiest day of my life. I can't forget that day. But it only lasted for 3 months."

_-Flashback 2-_

_"Teme, you think I couldn't defeat you? Ha, have you forgotten that I'm the number 1 unpredictable ninja? Now time for you to go back to Konoha."_

_And he carried Sasuke's body in his shoulder._

_-End-_

"That was one hell of a fight back there. Luckily, Itachi gave me some of his powers and I was able to defeat him. But the price I paid was too much for me to handle."

Naruto's face became sad. Tears are threatening to fall any minute.

_-Flashback 3-_

"_What did you do to Sasuke-kun, Naruto? Look at his condition now. And you said that he's like a brother to you!"_

"_Wait, Sakura-chan. If I..."_

"_No need to explain yourself, Naruto. I can already judge it in Sasuke-kun's condition right now. And we're also through now that he's back."_

"_I ...see..."_

_Naruto left the room broken-hearted._

_-End-_

Tears were now falling in Naruto's cheeks.

"That was one hell of a day for me. And it just got worsted."

_-Flashback_ _4-_

"_Naruto, I'm sorry but the council won't approve of you being Hokage. Instead, they chose that Uchiha bastard. I don't know what they're thinking, choosing a traitor to be Hokage."_

"_It's ok, Tsunade-baachan. I kind of expected that anyway. So no need to be sorry."_

"_Naruto... will you attend Sakura's wedding?"_

_Then he flashed his fake smile and left the room._

"_Naruto..."_

_-End-_

"I guess I'm just not fit to be in this world. My dreams were both taken away from me. And to top it off, it was taken by the person whom I thought was my brother."

Naruto then wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I must start writing now."

_(Song title: Forever)_

**Dear Haruno Sakura-chan,**

_I may burn out like a candle_  
**It's not easy to forget you**  
_And I may pass away  
_**until now I'm still hoping**  
_I may fall just like a shooting star  
_**that we'll be together one day**  
_My heart will stay  
_**even if you've already forgotten me**  
_I'll be yours until forever  
_**even if you already have someone else**  
_Forever I'll be true  
_**I will still keep on loving you**  
_To the promise I have made  
_**even if it hurts so much**  
_On the day that I found you  
_**as long as your happy, it's all that matters**

_Forever you're in my heart  
_**But I have a request for you**  
_Even if we're apart  
_**Please don't forget about our past**

_I'll say forever**  
**_**the hardships we encountered**  
_I'll be yours  
_**the times when we're happy  
**_Forever I'll love you  
_**the times when we're sad**  
_I'll say forever  
_**our hugs and kisses**  
_I'll be yours  
_**the dates we had**  
_Forever I'll love you  
_**the times you missed me**  
_My love will never fade away  
_ **the times I said I love you**  
_Even if I die  
_ **the times we walked together**  
_Now I'll love you until the end of time  
_ **the times when you're angry with me**  
_Even without your smile  
So help me please I beg you  
_ **And lastly**  
_Don't walk away I need you  
_ **please**  
_To stay with me and be by my side  
_**don't forget**  
_Take my hand and we'll walk it out  
_ **about me.**

_Until forever I'll be yours  
Forever I'll love you  
I'll say forever I'll be yours  
Forever I'll be true_

_My love will never fade away  
Even if I die  
Now I'll love you until the end of time  
Even without your smile  
So hear me please I beg you  
To stay._

Goodbye forever, Sakura-chan. from Naruto.

"Phew, I'm done at last. All that's left is to fold it and deliver this to her."

Naruto then jumped off to Sakura's house.

"Alright, let's put it here and.."

_Ding dong._

"I'm coming. _Who could it be?"_

When she opened the door, no one was there. Then she noticed a piece of paper on her doorstep.

"To Haruno Sakura"

"_For me? Who sent it? Maybe someone wants to congratulate me on my wedding day."_

Then she went inside and read the letter.

Later that day, no one knew where Naruto was.

* * *

**So how was it? You know what to do.**

**If you want to listen to the song, search on youtube "forever by the ambassadors"  
**

**-StellarMind**


End file.
